Un regalo para Sirius
by nemis2
Summary: CUARTO CAPITULO ARRIBA! se descubren algunos secretos del primo... dejen muchos reviews
1. ¿Engaño?

Hola, espero que mi fic sea de su gusto, creo o más bien se que no me conocen porque este es el primer fic que publico. 

Le dedico este fic a mi amiga Pip, porque en cierto modo me lo pidió y es mi forma de darle las gracias por haberme invitado de vacaciones al sur, lamentablemente no voy a poder ir por motivos personales, también le quiero decir que no se preocupe que le voy a comprar la entrada para el estreno de Lord of the rings. Igual encuentro un poco absurdo dedicarle un fic que es publicado en Internet porque ella no tiene pero no importa si ella es feliz. Quiero aclarar que todos los personajes son de la autora de Harry Potter, el único personaje inventado por mí es el primo.

Aquí tienen el primer capitulo de mi fic, ojala que les guste y mándenme reviews para saber si vale la pena seguirlo.

Primer Capitulo 

Remus estaba sentado en un banco de Howarts sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto se vio interrumpido por la inesperada aparición de Ron.

- ¡Hola Remus! ¿Qué haces?

-Nada que te interese - contesto Remus enojado por su interrupción.

- ¿Sabes que el sábado es el cumpleaños de Sirius? - Preguntó Ron sin haberse dado cuenta del enojo de Remus.

- Si lo sé, ¿y sabes algo? Parece que el pulpo gigante del lago se está quemando.

- ¿Es una indirecta? 

- Si, pero si quieres que sea directo por mí está bien, ándate y déjame tranquilo

- A que tú está de ese humor de perros porque está nervioso por el cumpleaños de Sirius, ¿a qué sí?

- ¡No te importa! ... y déjame solo.

- Bueno... no se enoje... como si quisiera estar en este lugar.

Remus adopta nuevamente su posición pensativa pero, es interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por Severus Snape.

- ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-No te importa... y si es de tu interés estoy ocupado.

- Ten cuidado Lupin, la gente puede pensar que estas tramando algo... como un complot contra esta institución. 

- Tu sabes que no seria capaz... y espero que tu no estés inventando rumores falsos de mí y de Sirius.

- Como se te ocurre - dice Snape en un tono irónico - en todo caso disfrutaría ver a los dos sufriendo - lo dice volviendo a su tono habitual. 

- Ahora te pido que te retires y que no te metas en mí vida. 

- Bueno esta vez te dejare tranquilo pero, no te vas a salvar de mí tan fácilmente, Lupin. 

Después de esa desagradable interrupción, Remus mira a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie se dirige hacia el par interrumpirlo por tercera vez. Al asegurarse que estaba completamente solo vuelve a sumirse en sus pensamientos pero, esta vez lo interrumpe Albus Dumbledor que se sienta pasivamente a lado de Remus.

- ¿Aproblemado porque no sabes que regalarle a Sirius, Remus?

- Sí, no te lo puedo negar. Este año quiero que el regalo sea especial, que demuestre lo que siento por él. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Dumbledor?

- Mmmm... ya se... pregúntale al primo de Sirius, llego hace muy poco y siempre sé encuentra cerca del sauce boxeador. Se podría decir que conoce muy bien a Sirius y te podría dar algunas ideas.

- Gracias Albus... espero que me ayude... - después de unos minutos - ¿Albus, como se llama el primo de Sirius?

- ...

- ¿Dumbledore? - Pregunta Remus mirando desconcertadamente a su alrededor, Albus Dumbledore no le podía responder, ya que se había retirado sin que Remus lo notara.

Remus comienza a charlar solo.

- ¿Debería consultarle al primo de Sirius? Talvez Sirius esta esperando el mejor momento para presentármelo y se vería feo que ya lo hubiese conocido pero... es prácticamente el único que me puede ayudar... ¿qué hago?... voy a ir, total no pierdo nada con preguntarle, seria por una buena causa.

Remus sé levando y se dirigió calmadamente, con esa calma que lo caracteriza, en dirección al sauce boxeador. Cuando llego a su destino, no encontró a nadie. De repente sintió una mano fría y huesuda en su hombro, se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre alto, pálido, de pelo negro, ojos negros y vestido con una túnica negra, el hombre tenía una apariencia lúgubre.

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Qué haces en este lugar? - Dijo el extraño con su voz grave y lúgubre

- Yo... yo... yo - Remus se encontraba muy nervioso como para decir una oración completa y con esfuerzo logro completarla - soy... soy... el profesor... Remus Lupin. ¿ Tú eres el primo de Sirius Black?

- Sí, no contestaste mi otra pregunta

- Albus Dumbledore me dijo que me podías ayudar, quiero regalarle algo muy especial a tu primo... pero. No se que regalarle.

- ¡¡Ah!!... es eso... bueno, ya que llegaste hasta este lugar para pedirme ayuda te voy a ayudar.

- Gracias en serio.

- Bueno entonces le puedes regalar... - se acercó a Remus y le dijo en un tono muy bajo, este, estaba ten cerca del licántropo que de lejos parecía que se estaban besando, lamentablemente Sirius se encontraba a la distancia suficiente como para cree que se estaban besando, los celos y la ira lo hacían arder en llamas (literalmente... bueno tan literal).

Cerca de la medianoche, Sirius espera sentado en su cama a Remus, habían quedado en encontrarse en ese lugar. Remus entra a la habitación.

- Hola Remus.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

- ¿Por qué? Tu nunca me preguntas que hago cuando no estoy contigo.

- Solo curiosidad.

- Solo he estado pasando... te ves un poco deprimido.

- Puede ser... han pasado cosas queme pusieron así pero, no quiero hablar del tema. Tu te ves como aliviado.

- Sí, porque solucione un problema que tenía.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué problema? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Te puedo ayudar? ¿Fue Snape, verdad? - después de ese instante de preocupación, Sirius sé acordó del supuesto beso de Remus y su primo - bueno...

- No te preocupes Sirius ya esta todo solucionado... sobre Snape bueno... no fue el pero, Snape es otro problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- El de su existencia... y no quiero que te preocupes.

- Bueno, si tu dices... ¿viste a alguien hoy?

- ¿Cómo quien?

- No se... gente... que no sea yo.

- Vi a Ron que me interrumpió cuando estaba muy concentrado, a Snape que también me interrumpió con sus estupideces y a Dumbledore que me dio un concejo, que me soluciono el problema que te dije que tenía y... conocí a tu primo.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- ¿Cómo fue, qué?

- Conocer a mi primo.

- ¡Ah! No se.

- Te debió gusta mucho ¿No es cierto?

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Te vi como me engañabas.

- Yo no te he engañado.

- Vi como te besabas con él.

- Él solo me estaba ayudando y nunca me he besado con él.

- ¿Ayudando? ¿Para tu problema? ¿Cuál es ese problema que todos saben, hasta un completo desconocido?

- No te puedo decir, porque es secreto.

- ¿Secreto? ¿Sabes cuál es el secreto que ya supe?

- ¿Cuál?

- El que me engañas con mi primo.

- Sirius no te estoy engañando con nadie ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

- A que te metiste con mi primo y ni siquiera sabes como se llama.

- No me metí con tu primo y no pretendo hacerlo... y... bueno... es verdad que no se como se llama.

- Ves yo tenía razón.

- No del todo, no me he metido con tu primo, aparte... tu primo... bueno...

- ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Vas a confesar?

- No tengo nada que confesar y... tu primo... me... da... bueno... un poco... bueno... en verdad mucho... miedo 

- ¿Qué?

- No me hagas repetirlo que me da vergüenza y si es verdad con solo escuchar la palabra primo me da escalofrió.

- ¡Primo!

- uuuuuuuhhhhhh

- ¡Primo!

- uuuuuuuhhhhhh

- ¡Primo! ¡Primo! ¡Primo!

- uuuuuuuhhhhhh, uuuuuuuhhhhhh, uuuuuuuhhhhhh

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - ambos ríen como desquiciados, luego se provoca un silencio y ambos se ponen serios.

- Sigues con tus mentiras Remus. Solo te pido que de digas la verdad.

- No te estoy mintiendo, por favor créeme.

- Remus, por favor retírate de mi habitación, no quiero mentirosos, ni gente que me lastima en ella.

- Pero Sirius, yo no te quiero lastimar y no te estoy mintiendo.

- Remus déjame solo.

- Si quieres pídele a Snape la poción de verdad mas fuerte que tenga y vas a ver que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Remus por favor deja de dañarme con tus mentiras y déjame solo.

- Pero...

- ¡Ándate!

- ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor créeme Sirius! - Remus grita con lagrimas en los ojos, él las intenta contener y conservar la tranquilidad que siempre lo caracteriza.

- ¡Ándate no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida! - Mientras Sirius esta gritando con una voz que delata por completo su tristeza, le cae una lagrima traicionera.

Ambos se miran a los ojos unos instantes, ninguno de los dos reacciona, solo ven como de los ojos del otro salen múltiples lagrimas, ambos se encuentran demasiado tristes como para decir algo más. Remus sigue con sus intentos fallidos de contención de lagrimas, al final Remus corre en dirección a Sirius y lo besa, Sirius no alcanza a reaccionar, después el triste licántropo rompe en llanto y sale corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la suya. Sirius se dirige a la puerta, la sierra con llave se tira de boca sobre la cama y también rompe en llanto. Después de algunas horas de llanto ambos caen a merced de Morfeo (para los que no entendieron Morfeo es el dios griego del sueño, es decir Sirius y Remus después de llorar muchas horas se quedaron dormidos)

Bueno aquí termina mi fic y espero que les halla gustado, mándenme reviews. Arriba se me olvido darle las gracias a MoonyGirl y a Blair que me betearon el fic.


	2. El primo

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo y esta aquí gracias a un fic en especial que me subió el animo aunque a ella no la conozco muchas gracias Éowyn Potter, y a mi también me encanta la pareja Remus y Sirius, respecto a eso, Pancha no voy a separarlos, no voy hacer que Sirius se enamore de una bruja y no voy hacer que Remus se suicide OK!!!!!!! Y con respecto a mi nombre no lo vuelvas a escribir, mi nombre es Nemis, para todos en especial para ti. Aunque no me han llegado muchos reviews quiero seguirlo ahora. Mhae-chan no puedo evitar sentir una pequeña depresión respecto a lo que tu ya sabes aunque he progresado antes me deprimía completamente.

Segundo capitulo.

Después de la pelea de Sirius y Remus, que por cierto el primo la haba visto entera gracias a su bola de cristal, el primo comienza a tener una charla consigo mismo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que bueno!!!!!!!... por fin voy a poder separarlos... y voy a poder conquistar a mi lindo Remus Lupin. Lo amo desde que el estaba en tercer y yo en primero... nunca me noto pero... ahora sabe de mi existencia, por fin y voy a dar todo de mi parte para que se olvide de mi estúpido primo, el privilegiado... Sirius Black... cuanto lo odio y siempre a podido estar con el licántropo de mis sueños... para mala suerte mía...  me acabo de acordar de una vez... mi amor platónico que ya no va ser mas platónico (eso es lo que él piensa ^.^) ... creo... supo de mi existencia por un solo momento... yo estaba en segundo y él en cuarto, a mi se me dio vuelta un frasco de tinta sobre su túnica... por supuesto lo hice a propósito...  y el lindo Remus me dijo que no me preocupara que el se las arreglaría... pero justo llego  mi maldito primo Sirius diciéndole a Remus: No te preocupes Remus, si quieres yo te acompaño a cambiarte esa túnica no sirve de nada estar escuchando lamentos, lo que aso paso. Y me dejaron solo con las palabras en la boca, pero antes de irse el lindo Remus me dijo que no me preocupara y que tuviera mas cuidad para una próxima vez... que delicado de su parte.

Mientras el primo sigue hablando solo y baboseando por Remus (y no lo culpo por babosear por Remus). Albus Dumbledore tiene una charla con Minerva Mcgonagall.

- ¿Albus que piensas del primo de Sirius?

- No sé... me parece un poco sombrío ¿y tu que piensas, Minerva?

- Yo no encuentro que sea un poco sombrío, sino creo que es completamente sombrío, y me parece que tiene una cierta obsesión por el profesor Lupin, desde que llego a Howarts, pregunta constantemente por el profesor Lupin, y se pasea todo el tiempo cerca del sauce Boxeador  que curiosamente lo plantamos para que nadie supiera el escondite para las transformaciones de Lupin.

- No lo había pensado Minerva... creo que hice mal en decirle a Remus que fuera a hablar con el primo para solucionar su problema.

- ¿Qué problema?

- Quiere regalarle algo especial a Sirius este año y no encuentra nada que demuestre todo lo que siente por él.

- Pobre Remus para el debe ser muy difícil para él ocultarle sus intencionen a Sirius.

- Bueno Minerva creo que ya es tarde me voy a mi habitación, que tengas lindos sueños.

- Gracias Albus, y que tu también tengas lindos sueños.

Remus abre los ojos y se acuerda de lo que paso la noche anterior con Sirius y los deseos de suicidio lo consumieron (no te emociones Pancha no pretendo que sé suicide solo tiene deseos suicidas), mira el regalo que compro con tanto cariño para el cumpleaños de Sirius... coge el regalo y lo mete en el armario cuidadosamente, se acerca a la puerta para asegurarse de que esta bien serrada, se recuesta sobre la cama, abrasa el osito de felpa que le regalo Sirius hace algunos años, y mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, piensa en una forma de probar su inocencia.

Sirius camina como gato enjaulado por su habitación, mientras las lagrimas inundan sus bellos ojos piensa en la posibilidad de que lo que dijo Remus fuera cierto, será que lo que vio en verdad en era  un beso, Sirius no lo sabia la única forma de saberlo era hacer lo que le había dicho Remus la noche anterior, Sirius estaba decidido le introduciría la poción mas fuerte de poción de verdad en la comida de Remus y lo interrogaría, era la única forma de saber a verdad por muy dura que fuera. La pregunta era como iba a conseguir esa poción, porque si sé la pedía a Snape el no se la entregaría y contarle su situación seria humillarse ante Snape y Sirius no le iba a dar en el gusto.

Una hora después Sirius se encuentra en el escritorio de Snape.

- Aquí está la poción ojala que mi Moony en verdad no me haya engañado.

Sirius se dirige de inmediato al comedor ve a Remus a la distancia, le pide a Ron que distraiga a Remus mientras él le pone la poción en la comida.

- Hola Remus ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola Ron ¿No quieres ir a comer con tus amigos?

- Si pero antes té quería preguntar algo

- Pregúntame rápido

- Bueno...

-¿qué pasa?

- Nada... que tengas buen apetito – Sirius ya le había dado la señal de que estaba listo, Ron se fue antes de que Remus comenzara con la interrogación. Remus comenzó a comer sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la poción, después de que Sirius se cercioro que Remus se había comido gran parte de la comida donde se encontraba la poción, Sirius se puso frente a Remus, este lo miro a los ojos y Sirius decidió empezar con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Por qué conociste a mi primo?

- Dumbledore me dijo que tu primo me podía ayudar a solucionar mi problema

- ¿Qué problema?

- Yo... bueno... no te quería decir porque yo... te quiero regalar algo especial este año para tu cumpleaños, algo que demostrara todo lo que siento por ti, no te quería decir porque era una sorpresa, tu primo cuando le dije se me abalanzo y me dijo lo que podía ser pero yo me sentía incomodo porque estaba demasiado cerca y yo creía que no era correcto porque tu eres mi pareja y no te podría engañar menos con tu primo...

- Cállate por favor Remus

- Pero tu me preguntaste

- Lo se y creo que fui un tonto en pensar que tu me podías engañar y respecto a mi primo ya se las va ver conmigo

- Pero Sirius no es buena la violencia menos entre familiares

- El intento propasarse contigo Remus, yo se que eres demasiado ingenuo para pensar que es verdad

- Solo prométeme una cosa Sirius

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No vas a ir a buscar pleitos

- Te lo prometo pero si él me busca, yo no respondo

- Esta bien

- Remus

- ¿Que pasa?

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por querer regalarme algo especial este año, por intentar demostrarlo que sientes por mí

- No te preocupes lo malo es  que ya no es sorpresa

- No importa Remus... y no te preocupes se que en cada minuto intentas darme en el gusto para demostrar lo que sientes por mi, y lo demuestras en cada gesto que haces

- Pero yo te quiero igual regalar algo especial este año

- Bueno si tu quieres, yo no me voy a negar

- Esta bien porque en verdad quiero

- Bueno...

- Todos los profesores a mi oficina por favor... tu también Sirius- Dumbledore irrumpió en el comedor con cara de preocupación.

En la oficina de Dumbledore minutos mas tarde.

- Tengo que hablarles del primo de Sirius- dice Dumbledore

- ¿Qué pasa con ese estúpido?- dice Sirius

- Sirius que te dije- reprobó Remus

- Perdón es que me saca de mis casillas

-Esta bien

-Pueden dejar su discusión amorosa fuera de este asunto- dijo furioso Snape

- Bueno- dijeron ambos a coro

- Gracias... creo que hay que tener cuidado con él. Con la profesora Mcgonagall descubrimos que él tiene una cierta obsesión con tigo Remus

- Sabia –dice Sirius

- También encontramos pruebas de que es un mortifago, por lo tanto creo prudente mantenerlo lo mas alejado posible de los alumnos y de Remus, también de Sirius

- ¿Por qué de mí?

- Primero porque se lo llegas a ver lo vas a mandar al hospital o él a ti, segundo he notado que cuando habla de ti lo hace con mucho desprecio

- No lo culpo

- Por favor Snape no estamos en este lugar para recordar antiguos rencores

- Esta bien- responde Snape con un poco de resentimiento.

- Me  gustaría saber cuál es el nombre del primo

- ... – el silencio quiso decir que nadie sabía

- Sirius es tu primo tu, debes saber

- No lo se siempre le he dicho primo

- Yo creo que Primo es su nombre _ algunos profesores asintieron

- Cómo dicen tantas estupideces, como alguien se puede llamar primo- dice Snape con enfado.

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews. Los rewies me suben el animo. Luego el tercer capitulo talvez responda la incógnita ¿Quien es el primo? 


	3. Decición

Hola me demore un poco en escribir este capitulo porque  quería que me llegaran muchos reviews, me llegaron mas que antes pero aún no son suficientes. Estoy muy agradecida con los que me han escrito reviews y espero que lo sigan haciendo. Aquí esta el tercer capitulo.

Tercer capitulo.

- Sirius por favor intenta hacer memoria tienes que saber como se llama – dice la profesora Sprout.

- Bueno... – Sirius se vio interrumpido por la persona quien quiera que fuera, que llamaba a la puerta.

- Adelante – dice Dumbledore intrigado. El famoso Lucius Malfoy paso por el umbral de la puerta – ¿Qué ocurre Lucius? –dice Dumbledore

- Solo le quería informar que ese primito de Blak es un peligro publico, cuando me acerque a el para saludarlo por simple cortesía y se abalanzo sobre mi y me amenazo con un cuchillo en la garganta, repitiendo varias veces que no me atreviera a acercarme a Lupin. Como si me gustara estar cerca de ese licántropo – Mientras decía todo esto Lucius miraba a Sirius y Remus con una expresión de asco.

- De eso mismo estábamos hablando Lucius – dice Dumbledore

- Que bueno, no es bueno que ese... este cerca de los estudiantes... a propósito ¿Cómo se llama? – Lucius seguía con la misma expresión. 

- Nadie sabe señor Malfoy, pensamos en la probabilidad de que se llame Primo – dice Mcgonagall.

- Tonterías ¿Cómo alguien se puede llamar Primo? – dice Malfoy con la misma expresión de enfado que mostró anteriormente Snape.

- ¿Entonces en qué quedamos? Supongo que lo van a sacar de Hogwarts - para sorpresa de Lucius Malfoy esto lo dijo Sirius el mismísimo primo del querellado. 

- ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo con Sirius? – pegunto Dumbledore esperando el asentimiento de los presentes. 

- Si estamos de acuerdo – respondieron todos a coro.

- Perfecto hoy voy a hablar con él para que se retire de este recinto. 

Horas más tarde. 

- ¿Pero por qué me tengo que ir Dumbledore? – dice el primo desesperado

- No te lo puedo decir, es una decisión que se tomo con todos los profesores presentes 

- también el profesor Lupin

- Si, espero que hoy tomes el tren de regreso.

- Esta bien si nadie me quiere aquí me tendré que ir... no puedo quedarme hasta el cumpleaños de mi primo.

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Sirius esta muy sensible y dudo que quiera celebrar su cumpleaños

- Bueno... comprendo por lo que esta pasando – dice el primo intentando no manifestar la felicidad que sentía al saber que Sirius estaba sufriendo, aunque obviamente el primo no sabía que lo que decía Dumbledore era mentira, porque Sirius ya se había reconciliado con Remus y estaban mejor que nunca. 

- Entonces adiós

- Pero no te vas a despedir de mí en la estación

- No, estoy muy ocupando, pero te deseo un buen viaje.

Este capitulo esta corto lo sé. Espero que me escriban reviews, acepto cualquier tipo de criticas y espero escribir el próximo capitulo pronto. Solo les voy a dejar una pregunta que talvez responda en el próximo capitulo, ¿el primo le hará caso a Dumbledore dejando Hogwarts y al amor de su vida aunque su amor no lo pesque ni en pintura? Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque sea tan corto.


	4. Dissfraz descubierto

Hola me demore en escribir este capitulo porque el anterior es un asco. Igual les agradezco a los que se dieron la molestia de leer ese pésimo capitulo. Franfurt olvídalo aquí nadie tiene privilegios sabrás lo que quieres cuando publique un capitulo con eso y creo que va a ser uno de los últimos, aunque seas mi amiga y nos conozcamos en persona no puedes tener privilegios sobre mis otros lectores... y me alegra que hayas dejado los inútiles intento para que matara a quien tu sabes.

Cuarto capitulo.

Al día siguiente de que Dumbledore echara al primo del colegio...

El primo tiene una charla con el mismo mientras hace su maleta.

- Que se cree ese director de mala muerte... seguro que mi primo el maravilloso Sirius Black - dice en forma irónica – lo convenció para que me echara como cree que le quite a lindo Remy... a menos... no puede ser... ese viejo no se puede haber dado cuenta... pero si... dudo que así sea... porque Black es un estúpido no se puede haber dado cuenta... aunque talvez ese viejo loco sabe de mi plan y me quiere alejar...y si me aleja, me voy a separar del licántropo de mis sueños, de mi hombre ideal... no me puedo ir... pero como me voy a poder quedar sin que se den cuenta... ya se... -

Mientras Albus Dumbledore mantiene una charla con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin...

- No has pensado Sirius que ese primo tuyo no lo sea en realidad   

- No es estas habando en serio como alguien se puede hacer pasar por el primo muy cercano de una persona y esa persona no se de cuenta, habría que ser muy...

- Remus... 

- Lo siento, yo no creo que tu seas, bueno... tu te hubieras dado cuenta, no es cierto...

- Mmmm...

- Sirius supuestamente es muy cercano a ti

- Bueno si pero la gente cambia mucho con el tiempo y yo estuve en Azkaban trece años... y la gente cambia mucho

- Sirius le encuentro razón a Remus no puede ser que no sepas quienes son los miembros de tu familia.

- Yo no encuentro... aparte se acordaba de cosas de cuando era niño.

- Sirius sabes perfectamente que tu nunca pasaste desapercibido, cualquiera podría decir que te encantaba darle la orden a Kreacher para que enterrara la cabeza en el jardín de lo muggles

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, Dumbledore?

- Ya te dije que cualquiera lo sabe, y también te dije que tu nunca pasaste desapercibido

- Bueno yo era un poco inquieto eso si es cierto 

- Querrás decir que aun lo eres... y no solo un poco sino demasiado inquieto ¿no es cierto Remus? – Remus no quiso contestar, acababa de reconciliarse con Sirius no quería arriesgarse a que comenzara otra pelea, hizo como sino hubiera escuchado palabra alguna y comenzó a observar una mariposa con cara de que le interesaba mucho.

- ¿Remus?

- ¿Qué? – respondió con una cara de no saber que estaba pasando aunque sabia muy bien, Sirius se moría de ganas que el lo defendiera de lo que a su gusto era completamente verdad.

- No importa...

- Como que no importa solo pillaste desprevenido a Remus. El solamente tiene que saber lo que me dijiste y me va a defender indudablemente.

- ¡¡¡¡Sirius no importa!!!!

- Bueno no te enojes

- Sirius no nos podemos quedar hablando de tonterías mientras tu no tienes idea si tu supuesto primo es en verdad tu primo.

- Pero a quien le interesaría hacerse pasar por mi primo... no tengo nada que a otro le podría interesar... aunque... ¡¡¡¡MOONY!!!!

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiere a ti

- Las cosas que se te ocurren ¿quien se interesaría en mi?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO!!!!!!!! Y bueno él

- Remus piénsalo es lógico... como se explicaría que desde que llego lo único que hace es preguntar por ti... ni siquiera habla con Sirius... y lo primero que hizo cuando te conoció fue intentar besarte y...

- ¿Entonces por qué me ayudo?

- No se talvez es parte de algún plan que no conocemos.

-  ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo se, por el momento es conveniente que ustedes dos esten lo mas lejos posible del primo.

- pero como lo vamos  a hacer, el se va a querer despedir.

- le inventaremos alguna excusa.

- bueno es posible que funcione – Remus esta vez no se hacia el que no estaba escuchando porque en verdad no lo estaba, encontraba muy raro que es mariposa siguiera rondándolo, como si quisiera algo o como si estuviera siendo parte de la conversación. Cuando terminaron de hablar la mariposa desapareció, a Remus todavía le parecía muy rara la actitud de la mariposa y cuando se fueron Sirius y él en dirección al castillo le contó todo lo que pensaba.

- Pero Remus son pequeñeces no pensaras que la marisopa...

- Mariposa, Sirius, no marisopa 

- No importa es lo mismo

- No lo es

- Bueno da lo mismo, el caso es que esa cosa voladora no creo que sea un espía o se hubiera interesado en nuestra conversación. 

- No creo en tu hipótesis, las mariposas no tienen ese comportamiento.

- Remus porfis no te preocupes en tonteras y vamos a la pieza para estar solitos y...

- Sirius puede ser algo importante.

- Bueno si no quieres que lo hagamos no es necesario que inventes excusas.

- No son excusas, porque no lo entiendes, Sirius, puede ser algo importante, porque mejor ahora vamos a la oficina de Dumbledore y le contamos lo de la mariposa y después hacemos lo que tu quieras.

- Esta bien pero hay un problema

-¿Cuál?

- La única tanga que tenia se la comió Fluffy.

- ¿Cómo que Fluffy? ¿Por qué estabas con él?

- Eh... si el mismo es que cuando estábamos peleados fui a ver a Hagrid y me pidió que cuidara a Fluffy y acepte pero cuando lo estaba cuidando me emborrache y como la tenia conmigo él la hizo añicos. 

- bueno te comprendo... pero no te justifico.

- ...

-Siempre quise decir eso...

- 

- ¿Vamos?

- S

En otro lugar...

- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja... - el primo celebra y se atraganta con su saliva – por fin... no me voy a ir de Hogwarts porque se como disfrazarme – hace un baile ridículo – y lindo Remy-chan se fijo mucho en mi aunque... tenia cara de sospecha, seguro que sospecha, es tan lindo e inteligente como no iba a sospechar... ¡¡¡¡¡¡nooooo!!!!!! Él no puede saber nada porque se lo contaría al vejete loco... espero que no sospeche... sigo pensando que es muy lindo e inteligente... me tengo que controlar, ¿qué será lo que siento en mis pies? Parece mojadito – mira y – ya veo... que baboso soy ya hice una pocita de baba con solo pensar el mi lindo licántropo... bueno no es mío pero lo será algún día.. eso espero... no... no puedo titubear el va a ser mío y muy pronto.

En la oficina de Dumbledore...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?

- Bueno Dumbledore si mis sospechas son ciertas y te lo hubiera dicho enseguida, sabría que sabemos de su método de disfrazarse, por lo tanto, es mejor que él crea que no sabemos para que tengamos favor en contra aunque é no lo sepa... se podría decir que le da un cierta factor sorpresa

- Tienes mucha razón Remus pero, nosotros también tenemos un factor en contra.

- ¿Cuál?

- Él se va a quedar y nosotros sabiendo que lo va hacer no podemos hacer nada.

- Podemos hacer como si no fuéramos a hacer nada pero podemos...

Fin de este capitulo.

Creo que este capitulo esta mejor que el anterior que realmente estaba muy malo... espero que me dejen muchos reviews. Porque o sino me deprimo un poquito bueno en verdad mucho lo admito. Mas adelante van a tener el quinto capitulo. Chao...


End file.
